lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Finch
|color1=navy |color2=black |font = Century Gothic |fontcolor1=white |fontcolor2=white |name = Matthew James Finch |image = Matt.png |width = 250px |gender = Male |age = 23 |education = Graduated from Desmond |birthday = December 8, 1991 |housemates = Will Finch |relationships = It's complicated |education = Graduated from Desmond |address = 40 Green Avenue, Barfield |occupation = Writer, assistant manager at Bookends |family = Matt and his parents are about as distant as they can be while living in the same city, mostly by Matt's doing and not his parents' choice. His mother used to be extremely clingy and overly attached, while his dad has very foul opinions of non-white male people, although the racism prevails over the sexism. His sister, Isobel, more commonly called Izzy, was a model student at some point, but as she went through high school, she became more interested in sex and alcohol, and made friends with a bad group of people. She is most famous for getting knocked up with some heroin addict's baby, the father of whom is now in jail. She and Matt are on speaking terms, and as much as he thinks Izzy does a lot of things to annoy him, she did middle name her son after Matt and trusts him to look after his nephew occasionally. His nephew, Alexander James Finch was born on June 28, 2013. Will is Matt's cousin who, after being disowned by his racist parents, decided to turn to Matt for help, basically inviting himself in. Although most people think Will is a lost cause, Matt tried hard to get him a job and was disappointed when he wouldn't go to the job interviews. |friends = Bec Hamilton: Bec and Matt have been best friends since kindergarten when Bec accidentally spilled paste on him on his first day. Since then, the two of them practically became brother and sister, and they've stuck by each other this whole time. Since Bec moved to New York, the two of them talk considerably less, however, when they do talk, they can speak for hours. Tom Piper: Tom is Bec's fiancé and Matt's former roommate, and while the two of them got on considerably well, they weren't all that close. Marzia Sinclair: Matt originally met Marzi back in 2012 after she got lost walking around Miduna Beach. Over time they became closer, with Marzi developing a crush on Matt, however, Matt didn't reciprocate the feelings and told her this so she could move on, however, he did kiss her once just so they wouldn't have to question 'what if'. Following this, the two of them became very good friends, and Marzi became Matt's go-to girl for sharing his good news after Bec left. She eventually moved back to LA in 2014, and Matt misses her. Lian Harper: Matt and Lian's relationship is complicated, seeing as the two of them obviously have feelings for each other, but neither of them want to admit it because they're both idiots. Upon their first meeting, they both hated each other, and this hatred eventually turned into sexual tension, which eventually evolved into them having a relationship in everything but name. They have admitted that they like each other, however. Lauren Brodie: Matt and Lauren know each other from their childhood, when their parents would drag them to a bunch of country clubs, and seeing as there was no other kids around their age, they would spend a lot of time together. They were 'married' when they were nine, however this was short lived, and they stopped speaking to each other for most of their teenage years, only meeting again in 2014 when Lauren was actually engaged. Bronte Gibson: Bronte was a friend of Matt's younger sister Izzy, and she had a crush on him when she was younger thirteen and he was about to turn eighteen, so obviously, he turned her down. After Bronte and Izzy stopped hanging out, Matt stopped seeing Bronte until Bronte started working at Benny's Café, and they became friends again. |appearance = *'Hair Color:' Black *'Eye Color:' Brown *'Height:' 5'9" (1.75m) Matt is fairly short, especially when he's next to Lian or Will, but he's still not really short. His typical dress sense includes comfortable clothes and usually, he'll keep his hair short, and his face shaven, because otherwise it can get really messy. |personality = Matt is very book-smart, and enjoys writing and books in general, he can come off as being a bit oblivious to things at points. He's friendly to most people he meets, and usually makes a good first impression, especially with girls. He has a lot of patience for people who annoy him, probably developing from spending time in his racist family and having to live with his overbearing mother. His passion is in writing, and he's very enthusiastic about his work as a writer. |history = Matt was born in Barfield in 1991, to Taylor and Bradley Finch, then four years later, his younger sister, Isobel was born, and the two of them never really got along that well. Matt started elementary school at Hadenberg Elementary School in Barfield, before getting bullied for his first two weeks of school and asking to go to a new school, when his parents, who for some reason were opposed to sending him to Barfield Elementary School, decided to send him to Miduna Beach Elementary School, and he met Bec on his first day there after she, being Bec, accidentally spilled paste all over him. His parents also took him to a lot of country club meetings around the area, and Matt also became friends with Lauren, seeing as she was the only one around the same age as him. The two of them grew closer and ended up becoming best friends who were practically inseparable. Matt made the choice to go to Miduna Beach High School with his friend Bec, rather than a private high school, and as a result his sister Izzy was forced to follow in his footsteps. At some point towards the end of high school, he dated Meghan Shields briefly, and broke up with her when she started accusing Bec of trying to steal her boyfriend. Matt seemed to acquire a taste for crazy redheads though, considering his next girlfriend was Lian. After high school, Matt, Bec and Bec's then-boyfriend Tom, decided to move out together so that they could a) be closer to Desmond for Bec and Matt, and b) get away from Matt's crazy parents. Matt got a job at Bookends to help pay rent, and thanks to a bunch of inheritance, he bought his own car, and he studied English, majoring in creative writing, at Desmond. In 2012, he met Marzia while she was lost in Miduna Beach and the two of them became friends, and in early 2013, he met Lian. Although he and Lian didn't get along that well at first, they eventually felt some physical attraction towards each other and they made out a few times in public places. In early May, 2013, Matt found out at a family reunion that his younger sister, Izzy was a bit over five months pregnant with some heroin junkie's baby, and while Matt was initially doubtful that Izzy would make a good mother, given her rebellious streak, he was proved wrong, and his nephew, Alexander James Finch was born on June 28, 2013. Bec later pointed out to Matt that Izzy named him after Matt with the middle name. Later in 2013, Matt was promoted to assistant-manager at Bookends, and in July, he went to visit Florida for a few months following the big media-hype about Trayvon Martin, and he wanted to document the events similar to the way The Laramie Project was documented. He eventually decided this project wasn't for him and he flew back to Miduna Beach, to his now empty apartment after Bec and Tom moved out. While he worked on getting his novel published, he got an offer from an independent film company who wanted to make a movie about his story, however, he wouldn't have had any say in what they did with it, and while Matt was okay for this to happen, they eventually scrapped the idea and he had to find another way to get his novel published. Anyway, several months later, Matt's cousin Will showed up at his front door, telling him that he was kicked out by his parents after he had sex with a black girl and they found out, seeing as anyone over forty in the Finch family is extremely racist. Matt reluctantly agreed to let Will move in. Shortly afterwards, Matt won $100,000 on a lottery ticket, and while he spent a bit of it paying for a Hawaiian cruise for him and Lian, he spent a lot of it getting his book published. After getting back from his two week cruise at the end of June 2014, Matt found out from his publisher that his book had sold its first thousand copies. Around the same time, Bec came back from New York to visit, and Matt and Bec went out looking at an open house, and Matt made an offer on it, before telling Lian. |trivia = *One of his great-grandfathers was an mobster in the 1920s, which is where a lot of the Finch family wealth comes from. *Matt has a book published, called Two Bounders and A Baby. **Basic plot of the book is that there's this fifteen year old girl named Thorn and this nine year old boy named Maxim and they're both orphans in the middle of a war, but unrelated. Seeing as Thorn's a girl and Maxim's a child, they aren't in any armies and they're this neutral party called bounders because they live on the outskirts and boundaries of other towns. Most of the towns get bombed and usually the bounders die but Maxim's father used to manufacture the explosives and so Maxim could recognize the smell of them anywhere. Anyway, they're just trying to survive when they come across this family who tells them about a safe place really far up north in the mountains which isn't involved in the war and they ask if they can take the baby so the baby has a chance of getting there. (The baby has a name but Thorn hates babies and she forgets it almost instantly.) Anyway, Maxim has to take care of the baby seeing as Thorn sucks at it and she's like sort of a bitch who is like 'this would be easier if we just ditched the baby and we didn't have to keep stopping for supplies'. Anyway, they continue on their adventure up north and the baby gets really sick and they have to stop in at towns but it's really dangerous because people don't like associating with bounders and they have the attitude 'you're either with us or against us' and so they have to be careful to not get themselves killed. They find this old guy who takes them in and he offers them shelter and gives the baby medicine and turns out he helps the bounders regularly and Maxim is like 'we could just stay here and this could be our home' and then Thorn gets raped by the guy one night so she tells Maxim they have to leave but won't explain why and she takes the baby even though the baby is too sick to go anywhere and could possibly die. |note = If I say he's a whole, I'm totally discounting all these other aspects of his personality and also, he's not even really a whole. He's been pretty devoted to the one girl. So yeah. I have weird complicated feelings about Matt. Probably the most accurate thing I ever came up with is "he's an asshole, but he's a lovable asshole." |user = Minithepeanut |fc = Penn Badgley }}